Like we never loved at all
by tataalicat
Summary: It had been two years since she had 'died' in the shootout, and a certain redhead watches as the love of her life forgets about her. Or did he really? Based off song 'like we never loved at all' For Left my heart in Paris.


**Hey guys! This fic is dedicated to Left My heart in Paris! Happy Birthday! I hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been two years. Two years since Jenny had been killed. Everyone knew it, yet no one really wanted to talk about it. They were all hurting. Abby wasn't as peppy as she normally was, Ziva was silently missing her friend, and Tony still was blaming himself for her death. Gibbs had been in a foul mood all day, and Tobias had taken him out for a drink, knowing the other man would need it. Now they were walking around D.C, talking about everything and anything, sharing a few laughs and trying to forget about what day it was.

From an alleyway the redhead on everyone's minds watched as the love of her life walked around, laughing and having a good time. She knew she should be happy for him, but she couldn't help but be upset. Did he really forget her that fast? And for a second she thought that maybe he didn't care about her.

Fornell walked away and she watched as Gibbs stayed in his spot, looking out over the reflective pool of the washington monument. She watched him for a while, waiting for him to move to a different place, but he never did. He did however turn around and look in her direction, and stared for a second. She was worried that she had been spotted, yet at the same time she hoped he would find her. But he turned back around and stared out at the water again.

_You never looked so good_  
_As you did last night_  
_Underneath the city lights_  
_There walking with your friend_  
_Laughing at the moon_  
_I swear you looked right through me_  
_But I'm still living with your goodbye_  
_And you're just going on with your life_

She had wanted to tell him that she was alive since the moment after her funeral that she was alive. It had pained her to see him so messed up after her death. And knowing that she had so many chances to be with him again and she threw them away made her want to really die. She honestly wanted to just be gone forever if she didn't have him in her life. And it really felt like it was killing her, watching him stand there on the day of her death like they had never had anything together. Like they had never loved at all. Maybe he had just made himself forget everything between them. All the good and bad things, all the times they had spent together. Postiano, Serbia, Paris... Everything.

_How can you just walk on by_  
_Without one tear in your eye?_  
_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_  
_Maybe that's just your way_  
_Of dealing with the pain_  
_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_  
_Like we never loved at all_

Ducky knew. He knew that she was alive all these years. Everytime she called him she would ask about him, always something like, 'How's Jethro?', 'Is he okay?', stuff like that. She knew that he had caused him pain when she had died. But he was doing fine as far as she knew. Time had healed all of his wounds, hers as well. She hadn't really laughed that much in the last few years. Weeks and weeks passed and she finds herself not happy. Everyday that passed he was forgetting her more and more. Leaving their memories behind them and making room for new ones. New girlfriends, new ex-wives...

At least, that's what she thought.

_You, I hear you're doing fine_  
_Seems like you're doing well_  
_As far as I can tell_  
_Time is leaving us behind_  
_Another week has passed_  
_And still I haven't laughed yet_  
_So tell me what your secret is?_  
_To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did_

_How can you just walk on by_  
_Without one tear in your eye?_  
_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_  
_Maybe that's just your way_  
_Of dealing with the pain_  
_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_  
_Like we never loved at all_

He started to walk away, and she quietly followed behind him, watching every move he made. Then he suddenly turned around before she had time to move, and he spotted her. At first he thought he was imagining it. She was dead, she had to be. "Jen..?"

That's when she bolted.

She run down the sidewalk and he was running after her, saying her name over and over again. She then ducked into an alley way, thinking she had lost him. Then he had stepped in the alley right after, grabbing her arm. "Jenny."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, _still that beautiful blue..._She thought. "Hello Jethro." She finally said, a smirk playing at her lips.

her hair was long again, and she hadn't aged at all. Her eyes were still as green as the day he had met her, and that smirk was the same as always.

"Your dead..." He mumbled.

She gave a low laugh and looked at the ground, "I'm supposed to be at least. Two years ago right?" She shook her head, "But I had some unfinished business to take care of and well, I wasn't going out of the world that easy."

Before she could say anymore his lips were on hers and she was pinned against a brick wall.

God he missed the feeling of her lips on his, and she did too. He had longed everyday to feel her lips on his one more time.

_Did you forget the magic?_  
_Did you forget the passion?_  
_Did you ever miss me_  
_Ever long to kiss me?_

_Maybe that's just your way_  
_Of dealing with the pain_  
_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_  
_Like we never loved at all_

They broke only when air was needed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come home with me?" He asked.

She smiled, "I love you ." She knew that was enough of an answer for him.

He smiled as well and kissed the top of her head. "I love you to Jen, and I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

**I hope you like it, Happy birthday again Paris! Hope it was awesome!**


End file.
